Just Go With It
by xoc13
Summary: Next chapter in the Babe Tag Challenge. Les and Bobby get their punishment.


**This is the next chapter of the Babe Tag challenge. Although this chapter can stand more or less alone, I highly recommend you read** _ **Babe Tag HEA**_ **to get the full story.**

 **A huge thank you to** _ **WannaBeBabe**_ **for tagging me and giving such a fun chapter to work with. I had fun with it and hope I left a good setup for the next Babe taking the reins.**

 **The title comes from the movie** _ **Just Go With It**_ **. 'Just go with it' was the main motto of the film and it seemed appropriate for everyone in this chapter, especially Les an Boobie… eerr Bobby.**

 **Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

 _ **Just Go With It**_ __

 **"Well, here's another nice mess you've gotten me into!"** I heard Bobby grind out as I entered the gym.

To say they were surprised to see me instead of Ranger would be a huge understatement. "Hey, guys." I gave them a finger wave as I joined them on the mats.

"Beautiful, what are you doing here?" Lester gave me a funny look as I sat my spandex covered bottom on the mat across from him.

"Where's Ranger?" Bobby asked me as he chanced a glance towards the door.

"I gave him the day off." I said with as straight a face as I could muster.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Bobby grimaced at Lester's question.

"That _depends_." I answered, nearly losing the battle with laughter at the horrified expression on Bobby's face.

Ranger chewed out Dumb and Dumber for a _looong_ while yesterday. Bobby took the reprimand silently before apologizing, especially for the _Boobie Bungalow_ incident. That simple act alone made Ranger cut him some slack. Les on the other hand, just couldn't keep his mouth shut. And that alone caused Ranger's eye twitch to return. Unfortunately for Brown, Santos' inability to keep his mouth shut earned them both time on the mats this morning.

Ranger was wound tighter than my mother whenever she heard my name on the Burg's buzzing grapevine. It took a lot of convincing on my part, but after giving his taut body a soothing massage I finally got him to leave the 'punishment' in my hands. I can't have my husband worn out for our nighttime activities because of these two.

" _Soooo_ , our time on the mats will be spent with you?" Les flashed me his most playful grin, much to my amusement. He's never going to learn. "Me _likey_!" He clapped his hands enthusiastically as he plopped down across from me.

"Nope." It was my turn to grin.

Bobby was the first to guess where this was going. "What's the punishment then?"

"Dude!" Les shot him a death glare as Bobby hesitated to join us on the mats. After a few awkward moves, Brown tossed his crutches aside and sank to his butt.

"You'll both be working the graveyard shift for the next two weeks. _Monitor duty_." If there's one thing that pains Santos, it's missing the pretty ladies that come out to play at night. Plus, a very credible source who shall remain nameless told me that everybody hates monitor duty with a passion. Okay, that was a no brainer. I hate it too. That's the sole reason why nobody ever does more than two monitor shifts per week. Two whole weeks oughtta make Les reconsider launching his 'operations'.

"That's it?" Apparently, Les just can't control his lips. "That's not so bad."

He was bluffing, I could tell. His half shrug gave him away.

"DUDE!" By the looks of it Bobby would definitely make sure Les learned the _'keep your mouth shut before you make it worse'_ lesson.

"You're right, Les. That's not all." I waited until I had their full attention. "During the day you'll both have to tag team to drive my Grandma Mazur." I heard from Grandma that my mom's crankier than ever, so having a ride at any time of day from the guys is actually a necessity for Grandma.

"Not GRANDMA Duty!" Santos made a face. "She gropes!"

"Then you better stay alert." I recommended as I got up and left to head back to seven.

I heard movement in the kitchen as soon as I entered the penthouse. Ranger had his back to me, so I took the opportunity to press myself flush against his bare back. "Hi." I greeted as I took a whiff of his skin, easily recognizing the scent of the massage oil mixed with his usual Bulgari one. The mix hit me all at once, sending a delicious jolt of arousal straight to my doodah.

"Babe." Turning around, he flashed me his panty ruining smile. As I kissed his smiling lips I decided that the time I spent convincing him to leave the guys to me was time very well spent.

"You're in a good mood." I said on a breathy sigh as I shifted my pelvis to accommodate a certain _piece_ of his perfect anatomy. The thin material of my shorts allowed me to feel exactly in _how good_ a mood he was.

"I'm always in the _mood_." He hinted by whispering the words in my ear. Once his hands slipped under my tank top to splay on my lower back, I knew the briefing of my meeting with the guys would definitely happen _later_.

 _S &R- Two Weeks Later_

I waited until everyone was seated before closing the door and addressing the men in the conference room. "Alright, I've called you guys in because we've got a new mission on our hands."

"I didn't get anything from the higher ups." Ram commented.

"Me either." Junior added with a frown.

A few of the others muttered in agreement.

"No, this is a _local_ matter." That got everyone's attention. "I'm talking about _Operation NANAs_."

All sets of eyes stared at me expectantly, wanting to know what it stands for.

I sighed. "It's short for Grandmas." As soon as I said it, Hal's eyebrows rose. "What?" I growled at him. "I can't always come up with awesome names for our operations." I blew out another sigh. "It was the best I could come up." I've been running on two hours of sleep for the past two days.

"Yeah, cut him some slack." Rodriguez spoke up. "He can't fully function without his _beauty sleep_."

The room erupted in a bout of deep laughter. Assholes.

"So what mess do you want to drag us into now?" Bobby bitched from the back of the room. You would think that he would have lightened up now that his ankle is better. Just for that _Helping Bobby Relax_ is next on the operation queue. Operation HBR? Whatever, I'll figure out a better name later.

Ignoring Bobby's grumpiness, I grinned at everyone and shared what I had in mind for Operation NANAs.

"WHAT?!" Binkie looked like he was about to have a heart attack by the time I was done. "You want us to prance around naked in front of a bunch of grandmas!"

"Dude!" Ram seconded Binkie's outrage.

I lifted a hand to make them settle down and let me finish. "I didn't say _naked_."

"Being in _tiny thongs_ or something is kinda the same thing." Binkie protested.

"Look, all Steph's Grandma and her friends are asking is for a nice, healthy show." The last two weeks spent driving around Edna and some of her friends taught me a very important lesson. "Just because they're old doesn't mean they don't think about men and sex." I defended.

"They're somebody's grandma!" Based on his opposition, I guess Binkie will be out of the operation before it even starts.

"But they're not ours!" I grunted, frustrated that they weren't ready to jump on board as quickly as I'd anticipated. "Look, all these ladies want is to have a good time." Going for the big guns, I pulled out the guilt factor. "What if one of them dies next week, huh? And all she wanted was to appreciate the male form live and in full color one last time?"

Silence filled the room for several beats.

Bobby was the first to break the silence. "I can't believe I'm about to say this," He pinched the bridge of his nose, as if to fight off a headache. "But what exactly will go down in this operation?"

"Bobby, my man!" I knew he wouldn't let me down.

 _S &R_

Leaning against the doorjamb, I stared at my sleeping wife. I was momentarily hypnotized by the soft rise and fall of her chest, the way her parted lips formed a tiny o shape and the way the sheet hugged her curves.

The sun was rising over the horizon, soft light spilling in from the open door leading to the deck. It was as if she was glowing under the natural lighting. Beautiful and breathtaking were the perfect descriptors for the scene before me.

A small whimper escaped her lips, snapping me out of my thoughts. Babe turned to face away from me, tangling the sheet in the process and leaving her back exposed. My eyes scanned the expanse of bare skin, starting from the tip of her messy curls and down her spine to where the sheet rested against round ass.

Remembering that I no longer have to restrain myself or wear down her defenses, I moved into the room. Kneeling on the bed caused the mattress to shift under my added weight, but the movement didn't make her stir. Smiling, I dipped my head to press a feather light kiss on her left cheek. She mumbled something in her sleep, so I did it again. When no other sounds left her lips, I nipped at the swell of the same cheek. That got the desired response.

" _Ranger_." The fact that she still calls me that behind closed doors does all sorts of interesting things to my libido.

I lined up open mouthed kisses along her spine as I yanked the sheet aside and fitted myself against her back. I didn't want anything between us, except the feel of skin against skin. "Babe." I pressed another nipping kiss, but on the back of her shoulder this time. I wanted her fully awake.

If Lester's antics served any purpose, it was to reinforce that Babe and I are one hell of a team. The fact that she was able to lay out a perfect punishment for _Lloyd and Harry_ reinforced her ability to fit into any Rangeman category. When she's worked for me in the past she's basically done it all: distraction and surveillance jobs, running searches on desk duty and installations. Now that she's _my wife_ , she's also the _boss_. The men know it and accept it. So, I got to thinking after she briefed me in bed two weeks ago about the meeting on the mats. I realized that as boss, she's going to be as busy as Tank and I are. Feeling a little selfish about sharing her attention, I came to the conclusion that we needed to have an honest to goodness Honeymoon before we threw ourselves back to work.

The last time we were in Hawaii I vowed to myself that the _next time_ we visited the islands it would be to celebrate our _real marriage_. As soon as Tank returned from his vacation, I informed him that I'd be taking a month long one with my wife. My second in command grinned and proceeded to inform me that _'it was about damn time!'_.

"Oh god!" Babe groaned when she felt my erection nudge against her inner thigh. "At this rate," She mumbled. "We'll have to cut the honeymoon short."

"You complaining?" I teased as I helped her turn around in my arms. "We have a lot of time lost to catch up." I reminded as I kissed her forehead.

"True." She admitted as I rolled onto my back and settled her on top of me. "But we have _time_." Her lips pressed against the scar on my chest as she settled more comfortably against me.

Giving her ass a light slap, I agreed. "You're right, Babe."

As we stayed in bed, bodies tangled and pressed together, I relived the memory of her naked and handcuffed to her shower rod. Unable to contain the chuckle the memory brought, I realized agreeing to meet her at that diner all those years ago was the best decision I've ever made.

"What's so funny?" Babe's slurred words were a perfect indication that she wasn't ready to start the day just yet. And if she wanted more sleep, that's what she was going to get.

"I was just thinking about the first time I saw _you naked_." When I got no response and heard her breathing even out, I couldn't help it. I grinned like a fool thinking about our new reality. She's mine. I'm hers. So simple, yet we let shit get in the way and complicate _us_. But never again.

I guess it's true what they say. **Everything worth having is worth fighting for.**

 _ ******The last line is from the movie Fun Size (that line alone saves the movie). 'Lloyd and Harry' is a Dumb and Dumber reference.**_

 _ ********_ __ _ **Christibabe**_ _ **, tag you're it. Hope you have fun with Operation NANAs.**_


End file.
